


to be in love

by ironbehz



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M, Love, Mentioned Simon Cowell, Take Me Home Tour, Tour, frat era harry, kind of cringe, no slow burn, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironbehz/pseuds/ironbehz
Summary: Harry and Amelie have feelings for each other.The catch: Amelie's older brother is Harrys friend and bandmate Louis.oc x Harry StylesTomlinson! oc x frat boy! HarryAmelie Tomlinson x Harry Styles
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), harry styles x oc, tomlinson! oc x frat! harry styles
Kudos: 2





	1. epigraph

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you for reading this story :)  
> This book can also be found in Wattpad and Tumbler und the the user @/ironbehz

"We were together „We were together. I forgot the rest."

\- Walt Whitman


	2. 00

**London, England**

It is a rather chill January day and Amelie really regreted wearing that one kinda fancy shirt. Her booted feet quickly walked up to the office building where one job interview takes place. Amelie thightends her black jacket around her shivering body. Her Hand slowly reaches inside of her jacket pocket, checking if her usb - stick is still inside. She let out a shigh of reliev when feels that that little stick is still with her. This USB - Stick could make or break her future. Inside of it are all of the pictures she has ever taken. Amelie takes breathtaking fotos - thats what her mother says. For her she was rather average, there are better photographer out there in the world.

She stands outside of the building. Taking her last few breaths outside. Her hands start to sweat and she rubs it against her basic jeans a few times. Her Hands reaches forward to open the big glass door. Her Mind wanders to every possible situation that could happen. Walking inside her gaze wanders across the lobby. It is decorated rather modest and minimalistic with a few pictures of important persons. Amelie walks towards the secretary that greets her with a smile, not a real, genuine one but a fake one. The nametag is new or it has just been cleanded.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Her voice sounds fake, but that was a part of her job. "Hello, I have a meeting with Simon Cowell for a job interview." Amelie smiles at the blonde woman in front of her. The woman typs something in her computer and after a while looks back up to Amelie. "Ah yes Ms. Amelie Tomlinson. Mr Cowell is expecting you. He is waiting for you in Room 28 on the second floor." Amelie noods at the words that come out of the secretys mouth. "Thank you". Amelie walks towards the lift. Her black painted finger presses the button to call the lift. The lift took only a few seconds before it arrived. Amelie walked inside and pressed the button with the 2 on it. "Holy fuck" Amelie swore.

The brown haired girl arrives at the second floor and searches for the 28th room. Spotting and walking forwards the room is Amelies most nervous moment of her life. Her heartbeat beats as if she had just run a marathon. Amelie is defently not calm. Amelie knocks at the black door with a gray 28 on it. A faint "come in" is heard and Amelie opnes the door. Inside of the rather small office is Simon Cowell. He stands up and reaches his hand for her to shake. "Good Morning Ms. Tomlinson" he says in a professional tone. "Good Morning Mr. Cowell". His hand makes a gesture, showing her to sit on the chair opposit of him. "So Ms. Tomlinson I really liked your pictures you sent with your application. I must say you have talent." A smile apears on Amelies face. It was different to hear that you have talent form your possible new boss. "Thank you Mr. Cowell it means a lot".

"How long have you beem photographing for?" He asks. "Since my childhood. I really loved to take photos and videos and it just kinda stuck with me growing up. It is something I enjoy to do and would love to continue." Amelies answer is honest, she likes to take photos and videos for memorys so she would never forget them. "Thats great. Have you brought a USB - Stick with different pictures like I asked in my e-mail?" Amelie noods and takes out the stick. "So, being a tour photograoher you have to take a lot of photos and videos of the group and try to caputre the moment perfectly. Do you think that you will get that?" That question is hard for Amelie to answer. She never was a tour photographer and it would be her first real job in the photo industry. "I think so that I can manage to capture the moment and make people feel like they were there when they weren't." That comes from her heart. Her favorite things about taking photos is to make people feel like they were there and to capture the moment perfectly. "Good answer. I really like you and the way your passionate about photography. Thats what I want. So you got the job. I will e - mail you every important thing and the tour dates." Amelie could explode with joy the moment he said she got the job. Her smile was as big as it could get. "Thank you Mr. Cowell. It means a lot for me".


	3. 01

**London, England**

It has now passed weeks since Amelie had her job interview as a tour photographer. Today was the day where the tour starts and she has been excited and nervous. It was the first time she travelled in so many places in one year. When she told her brother, Louis Tomlinsion, about her new job he was proud of how far his little sister has come. Obviously he had told all the boys to stay away from her. Which she found - and still finds - unneccessary. It's not like she will fall in love with one of thise childlike boys.

Her mind wanderd to all the places she will visit and how many amazing pictures she will take from the boys and the different cities. In front of her the O2 Arena in London, England appeard. This wasn't her first time in the big arena. She had seen many concerts of her favorite artists like Ed Sheeran. She could talk for hours of him and his amazing music. The first stop of the tour takes place in the city she lives in. A pass with the words: crew hangs around her neck, she got it a few days ago in the mail. Her hands keep wandering up to it, adusting it. She couldn't loose it, it would look unprofessional and reckless. Amelie walks up to the staff entry, holding up her pass to the security guarding the entry, to stop unwanted guest and crazy fans. The security gave her a smile while opening the heavy looking door for her. Retuning the smile she steps inside the maze looking hallway. The hallways were hectic. People running from place to place trying to get everything right for the first show of the take me home Tour.

Her big camera lays heavy on her shoulder. She takes out her phone to find the name of the spot she should meet the tour manager Jakob Aaron, with who she had previously spoken to at the phone. Scrolling through the notes app and all the different notes she had taken she had eventually found the one she had proudfully titeld: Tour informations. Amelie quickly find she part of the note where the place to meet up was written. The green room. Looking around Amelie saw a sign where the green room was market to be on the left side. Her feet make the way down the hallway to the location. She passes many crew members carrying heavy things or holding clip boards and looking stressed. Looking at the time from her phone Amelie realized that she had five minutes left till she is supposed to meet Jakob. After walking for a while she came across a door with a sign that had "the green room" written on it. Knocking on the door, she imediatly regreted it. She wasn't ready and felt like throwing up. Interupting her negative thoughts the door opend and the black haired tour manager stod there. "Hey Amelie, how are you?" The kind - hearted middle aged man pulled her into an unexpected hug. "Hello Jakob, I'm fine. How are you?" she says to the man. "Good good. Your on time. Perfect. I need you on the bottem of the stage, where you can start taking pictures there. The boys are there warming up." The man rambeld and Amelie had to really concentrate to catch everything thta came out of his mouth. Jakob pointed to a door across the room, signaling that she had to got there to be at the stage. 

While walking towards the door, Amelie took out her beloved camera. It was a little old but she doesn't have the heart to buy a new one. She had taken lots of amazing and memorable moments on it and it was a present from her friends. She had alredy put in a new sd card the evening before so she could be ready and start as soon as she arrived. Amelie couldn't belive her eyes when she saw the stage. The arena looked compleatly different from the spot she is in than from the croud. Her day dreaming stopped when she heard the sound of voices and music instruments. She looked over and saw the five guys having fun. That moment warmed her heart, they looked so relaxed and carefree that she had to take a photo of them. 

Looking up from the camera her eyes meet the most beautiful green ones that she had ever seen. It felt like the world stopped and only the two of them were there. She is sure that she never felt that way before. Her stomache could bust and butterflies would fly out. Amelies whole body tensed up, but in a good way and she felt safe and protectet in his gaze. Just the look of him made her smile like she didn't know she could. They both could feel it but wouldn't tell one another or any other soul. It was only between him and her.


	4. 02

**London, England**

A loud "Amelie" from her brother forces her to look at him. The compared to Harry smalle male runs to his little sister. Louis feels happy and proud that he and his younger sister get to travel the world and work at the same time. With her being there made his homesickness less. For Amelie is having her brother with her one of the best things, she can always ask him for help and have somebody that understands her. Opening her arms the boy from doncaster ran into them giving her a big and thight hug. The siblings haven't seen each other in a while. Louis has been busy recording music, singing at concerts and having interviews. While Amelie has been busy finishing school and going out with her friends. Louis felt bad that he didn't spent that much time with her. He has missed her 18th Birthday and her graduation. So now they could reconnect and make up for their lost time. "Louis" Amelie relpied as he hugs her. "How are you?" She asked the blue eyed boy in her arms. "I'm fine. Happy that your here" Louis smiled at her. A loud chough made her attention go to the rest of the gang. She had met them before and they became friends real quick. Amelie walks forwards the boys and gets put into a massive group hug.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Liam asks his best girl friend. "Not in a bad way, of course." He added. "I work with you as the tour photographer". The answer made the english and irish singers smile. Zayn holds up his hand for a high-five that Amelie gladly returns. "Amazing." Niall excplaimed cheerfully and the others agreed. It is now defently not a secret that they have a small soft spot for the brunette girl. A deep and raspy voice caught the attention of Amelie and she smiled secretly at the voice of the man with the unruly brown locks "wow". 

The tall attractive man that used to work in a bakery felt happy that Amelie came on tour with him. His heart almost stopped beating from suprise when he heard the words come out of her mouth. He is defently excited and wonders what wil happen between the two of them. On the other hand he felt sad and angerd by the fact that Louis told them to stay away from her. When Louis told it to them he didn't care about it but when he laid his eyes on her earlier something inside of him clicked. He craved her attention and touch. He felt needy and selfish for wanting her to only spent time with him and to not even talk to other people. He wants her for himself and nobody else. But he knew that if he acts on his cravings that it could possibly ruin the friendship between him and Louis. She messed up inside of his head and heart ad he was for sure that she could ruin his life. Harry wants her to ruin his mind. He wants her messing with him and teasing her till he breaks. Amelie will never be forgotten by him and she is going to be in his head when he writes songs. Every word in every line is going to be about her. Nobody should find out about it because the news will ruin whatever they have now and whatever they will have. Harry can't keep his eyes off of her. It was like he was addicted to her looks.

Harry's stares didn't get unnoticed by Amelie. She felt his green eyes all over her body. But Amelie can't complain, she likes his eyes on her and feels addicted to them. The way he looks up and down and probably has unholy thought. She could say the same for her. Ever since they locked eyes her thoughts have been runing wild. Going to places she shouldn't be going.

Her attention was in her thoughts and not at the converstion that happens in front of her. Zayn being a very observant person notices it. He smirked knowing how this will end. Zayn could already picture it: Harry and Amelie fooling around behind everyones back. It didn't surprise him, Amelie is a very beautiful girl and defently Harry's type. And Harry is a fit, attractive, young male all the ladies have a thing for him. It lays in his nature.


	5. 03

**London, England**

Amelie felt like her eardrums would break any moment, whe she walked out. There were girls and boys, all ages screaming and waiting for their favorite band to perform their new album. She took a few photos of the crowd, smiling when some people posed for them. The screams got more intese, as they all ready were, when the boys walked out. She took picture of them walking out to the big area. The familiar music of 'up all night' played and Liam started to sing his verse.

During some of the songs Amelie sung quietly along and took pictures of the boys fooling around. Some close up shot of some fans posters and the members were taken by her and her amazing camera. Amelie never felt more happy in her job the she did at that moment. The beautiful young lady didn't get unnoticed by a few jealous teen fans. They gave her dirty looks, not liking the fact how close they will probably get. Other gave her admirering looks, knowing that she would probably deliver then amazing photos and videos of their favorites. 

The moment the melody of 'little things' starte the crowd suddenly quiet down. The dark arena got lighten up by flashlights and Amelie took pictures of the crowd and the boys reaction. The took a video of the crowd singing after Niall said "You sing". After a few songs the concert ended and all the fans stormed outside. Amelie made her way towards backstage. 

Inside of the green room Harry spotted the girls he was slowly falling for. He ran towards her and hugged her with his sweaty body. Amelies laughs is one of Harrys favorite things he has ever heard. You can tell that when she laughs, she laughs with her whole heart. "Oi Oi Harry, get of my sister" The voice of Louis made them part away. "Sorry" Harry yelled back to him. He made his way towards the changing room, changing out of his sweaty chlothes.

Liam made his way towards his best friend. "Are you gooing to hug me also?" the girl asked him. "No, Harry's sweaty ass gt you enough" he replied with a laugh. "Can you show me some pictures that you have taken?" he asked and Amelie gladly showed him all the pictures. "They need some editing" Amelie warned one of the responsible members of the band.

Liam looked at her pictures and was amazed. The way the pictures are so alive, even though they couldn't be. But he noticed that there were a few videos and photos of a curly headed guy. He didn't ask her about it necuase he knew her answer. He had noticed a change between her and Harry from since they met first. They defently had something going on. You could call it ~tension~. "Those photos came out great" he complimented her skill and Amelie smiled, "Thanks". LIam gave her her camera back and told her to follow him. She was confussed why but still did it. She could trust Liam and Liam could trust her. Liam walked to the closed of parking space, where to big tour busses with 'One Direction' written on them stood. The tour manager Jakob walked towards the duo. "So Amelie, is it okay for you to resident in the same tour bus as the boys?" he asked her concerned. Amelie nooded, she didn't mind the company of the boys and there would be amazing memorys made. The man sighed out a relived sighs. "perfect, all of you lugagge is already on the bus". Liam took her hand in his and started running towards the bus. Amelie ran with him and giggled like a little girl. "So here is our little lovely residence where we will be staying for the Europe tour" Liam explained. "That is the kitchen, living area and bathroom" He pointed to a small kitchen and a small black couch and a white door that was the bathroom. He turned to the left and walked into the hallway of the bus. "There is me sleeping and on the opposite is Zayn. Under Zayn is Niall and under me is Louis. You will be sleeping over Harry there" He showed her the little bunk beds. The bunk banks where positionated in a U - form. 

The voices of the rest of the guys came from the entrance of the bus. "Where is our next concert?" Louis asked the group, in which Harry "Glasgow" replied. The group spread around the living room, everyone doing their own thing. Amelie took out her laptop and decided to edit the pictures she took and then sent them to the social media manager of the boys Ana Polymoore. The looked around and smiled, knowing that this year will be her most amazing year.


	6. 04

**Somewhere in England**

The two busses have been on the roads of England for quite sometime now and Amelies gotten quite broing. She did her work and sent them of to the social media magager Ana and now sat on her phone in the silence, like her 'roommates'. She noticed Hary glancing at her multiple times and then made a gesture to him, wanting talk at the bunks bed. Luckily Harry understood what she meant and stood up. None of the guys realized the missing two persons at the living area.

"Hey" Harry whisperd to her, after they arrived at their beds. "Hey" she whisperd back. "So.. why do you keep looking at me?" she asked him teasingly. Harry looked at the floor blushing , embaressed at the fact that he has got caught. "It's fine" Amelie added and Harry looked up. His cheeks rosy and a small smile on his face. "Really?" he asked, nto beliving what came out of her mouth. "Yeah, cause I sometimes look at you". Now it was Amelie that was embaressd. She has never did something like this. Harrys smile intensified. They both stood now in a comfortable silence. Both procession what has been said. Amelies back faced the bunk bed with Harry standing in front of her. He out his arms at the bed with Amelie between them. Amelie had to look up to see his green eyes, taht she fell in love with.

Harry slowly leaned into her but before they got close enough they got interupted by a "aham" from Zayn. Harry quickly pushed himself away, rubbing the back of his neck to distract him from what was abot to happen. Amelies cheek glowed red. She was embaressd to be caught almost kissing one of her brothers friends. "Don't mind me" Zayn called out holding both of his hands up. "I'm just going to grab a charger". Zayn went through his bag and it took him a while to find his charger. Zayn obviously did it on purpose. He found it funny seeing their embrassesment from being interupted from their first kiss.

After Zayn left silence overtook the area they were in. "Sorry I shouldn't do it" Harry apologized and turned away. Ready to go back to the rest but Amelie stopped him. "You shouldn't" She told him. harry turned back to her suprised. Amelie walked towards him and stood up on her tippie toes.

Her lips touched his.

In this few seconds fireworks got set in Amelies stomache. It felt magical. Sparks flyed around them. If it was up to her they would never let go. His lips weres soft and plumb. They tasted like vanilla and it was one of her favorite scent and smell. Her hands travelled up to the back of his neck and Harrys hand grabbed her hips lightly. They both enjoyed the moment between them.

The Kiss ended as quick as it happend. The brits stood in the same position, embracing eachothers body warmth and energie. 

Harry couldn't belive that she kissed him. Amelie couldn't belive that she kissed him. The don't know what will happen next between them but at that momement that was their last thought. Amelies head ran wild, still not beliving what she has done. Her thoughts were mostly bad than good. Questions and thoughts like 'What wil happen?', 'I have ruined our friendship' and 'How do I tell Louis?' came into her mind. The thoughts and questions got so loud that Amelie had to go. Approuply she went of to the bathroom, looking the door and sliding down. Her smile now got bigger and bigger. She felt like a little kid at christman morning. One thing is for sure: she doesn't regret kissing Harry.


	7. 05

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

Amelie and Harry haven't spoken since their kiss. It wasn't akward. They just haven't had the time to speak about it, since they were in their destination Edinburgh. Amelie helped the staff a little bit before she started taking pictures of the boys having fun in the arena.

Louis and she goofed around like they used to and Harry watched them interact with a smile on his lips.

Zayn noticed Harrys glance and went over to him, wanting to speak about what happened in the tour bus. "So Harry" he started "what happend in the bus earlier?" the question was asked teasingly from the middle eastern man from Bradford. A blush appeared on Harrys face. Zayn pinched the cheek of him laughing at the reaction.

"Nothing" he answerd getting Zayns hand from his face. It annoyed him that Zayn was teasing him because of his crush in the tomlinson girl.

"It didn't look like nothing to me" Zayn commented at his answer.

"Cab we drop the topic, please" Harry begged the older man beside him. "Alright. But we have to talk about in sooner or later" Zayn pointed at Harrys chest grinning, to which Harry nodded.

Zayn left to go to Liam and Harry was alone in his thoughts when Amelie came running to him. "Harry,  
hide me" she screamed as she was being chased by her older brother.  
She run to hide behind him. Louis followed but Amelie turned Harry so that Louis would always face hin.

Harry tensed up at her touch on his shoulders. Shivers went down his spine as his body craved more of her touch.

Liam, Zayn and Niall watched what happend amused. It was defently a good thing that Amelie came on tour with them. She brought something special and different to them and it was refreshing.

Amelie let go of Harrys shoulders and ran towards and up the stage. Louis screamed "You win. I will stop" and dramatically fell on the exhausted. The others laughed at the reaction and ran towards to pile up on him.

Amelie was glad that she had her camera with her and took pictures of the boys that, now, piled up in front of her. That moment was a bonding and a good memory for the boys and their friendship that they found at the X - factor.

The concert was now full going, the boys had fun singing and doing god-knows-what on stage, but that was what their fans loved about them. Every show was a different experience with different things happening. Amelie got amazing content from the band and the fans.

Harry seem kinda different from like he actually is. Nobody realized it, except Amelie. She made a mental note to talk to him after the show. It was like he had something on his mind. Something that wouldn't go off his mind. Amelie couldn't tell what was on his mind.

But it was quite obvious that it was her. She hasn't left his mind since kiss a few hours ago. Harry knew that he had to talk to her about it sooner or later. There were so many questions floating around and he found no answer to any of them. Except one: why does Amelie never leaves his mind?

The answer was: Harry developed feelings for Amelie. And he didn't care about it. For hin it wasn't something to be embarrassed about. It felt normal for hin. Like they had something in their past life. Like they were lovers or soulmates.

It was like their souls were made for each other and that they were meant to be together.

For Harry it was his favorite feeling.


	8. 06

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

After the concert ended Harry and Amelie went in silence to the lift, that would take them up. The item haven't spoken a single word but still communicated. A look led them to were they were now. Inside the elevator Harry pressed the button 1. The ride on the lift went well, till a concerning sound was heard.

Amelies heart sunk into her pants as she felt like the lift went smaller and smaller every second. Her breathing got heavier and she tried her best to hide it. She failed terribly as HarrY heard them. Out of instinct his hand wrapped around her shaking and cold ones. His thumb gazed over her hand, trying to comfort her a little. The comfort didn't last long as nothing was still the same.

Harry took action and pulled her into a hug. „Hey, everything is going to be okay" he tried to calm the shaking girl down. His left hand pressed the alert button.  
Amelie tried her best to relax and think about stuff that would distract her.

She thought about her family and hometown and how happy she was and is with them. That didn't help. Her second thought was about her friends and how much fun they have when their together. But that also didn't help. Her last and final thought was Harry and how happy he made her feel. She also thought about the hug they were in and how protected it felt like. Slowly her breathing and shaking slowed down and she relaxed into his strong and muscular arms.

„Thanks" she mumbled against his trained chest. In return Harry kissed her head softly. „I think we should talk about something" he started. They both knew that they would have to talk about it eventually and right now it was the best moment. Where nobody could interrupt them.

The lift felt so big and Amelie wished that she would be talking about it in a better place. Not where she was shaking of fear.

„I liked it" Harry said out of the blue and Amelie couldn't believe her ears. She slowly got of the hug to look at the man in front of her. „I liked it too" sliped out of her mouth before she could think about something to say.

They both looked at each other with a sparkle and love in their eyes, which neither seemed to catch on.  
„Should we try this?" harry asked. „Try what?" Amelie asked innocently.

„Us"

Instead of answering with a yes or no, she nodded. Harry smiled and leaned into a kiss. Their lips touched and it was full of love. You could feel the love miles away, thats how big their feelings were. His big hands cupped the face and her hands were holding on his forearms.

Suddenly the lift started again with a ruck and the kissing almost couple fell apart. With rosy cheeks and heavy breathing the duo where now standing in the lift.

Amelies heart begun to flutter when she thought about what just happened a few moments ago.

A ding sound sounded when the lift opened, revealing the rest of the boys standing there. „What took you so long?" Niall asked. Louis saw Amelies rosy cheeks and her heavy breaths and immediately went over to her, embracing her in a hug.  
He knew about how claustrophobic she can get in small spaces, cursing himself out on not being here for her.

Amelie knew how worked up Louis could get and whispered „I'm fine" into his ear.

Back in the tour bus the bundle laughed at a joke Niall said. Forgetting what happened earlier, Amelie joked around and laughed along. She didn't care about taking pictures because she enjoyed their little bonding and quality time.  
Harrys green eyes locked with Amelies blue ones and he winked every time at her knowingly.

Their relationship was finally going somewhere.


	9. 07

**ardiff, Wale** **s**

It was now the day of the fifth concert of the tour and the first concert in Cardiff. Amelie had the day before the concert off so she decided to explore the city of Cardiff. With her camera snd personal sd card she went off and took pictures of beautiful scenes she saw. It was an amazing day for her since she could finally explore the city she was in.

Her alone time was also perfect for her to sort out her thoughts and it was refreshing for her. She finally came clear with her feelings for her as she listened to thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran.

Amelie was head over heels for Harry.

Admitting it to herself Amelie felt great. The only thing that she had to do was telling it Harry. She imagined herself dating him but didn't went to deep. It would only cause high expectations for him and their relationship so she stopped, not wanting to get her hopes up, which she tends to do with everything. At the end you will get disappointed.

In a weird way she felt kinda like a fan. It wasn't a bad thing. It was just fans would often imagine dating their celebrity crush.

Amelie made her way back to Motorpoint Cardiff where to concert would take place. Even though they had around two days up they haven't talked about their relationship. Amelie took a mental note to ask hin about it. She hoped that he would take her on a date.

Harry has been rehearsing his songs and warmed up his voice the time Amelie was gone.

His mind was still back in Edinburgh at the kiss. „Hey mate, whats up?" Louis asked him and Harry jumped of surprise when he heard Louis open his mouth. „Nothing" Harry lied not wanting to talk on how he is falling for Louis sister.  
„There is clearly something wrong. I'm not stupid" Louis talked back, not liking the fact that he got lied to.  
„I met somebody and I think I fell for them" Harry started, trying his best to mention Amelie.  
„Oh really?" Louis asked intriegt„tell me more".  
Harry couldn't stop himself before the words left his mouth.  
„Well she is super funny and smart and I can't get of my mind" He spilled like a waterfall. „We kisses twice now and I can't forget it. She twisted my mind"  
Louis smiled because his friend was falling and simping for this mysterious girl. „Can I know her name?" he asked.

Amelie walked in and both of the boys looked at her and waved.

„No" Harry replied, still looking at the girl.

If it wasn't obvious before it would be obvious now. But Louis hasn't made the connection yet and it will probably take him a while before figuring it out.

„It's your secret to hold" Louis said to the taller male and Harry held his hands up laughing. Louis laughed along. Their laughs weren't the fake ones that they did at interviews, it was a real and genuine one.   
Their laughs were going on for a while.

The concert started and the boys where already on the stage singing their first song. Harry spotted Amelie talking pictures and videos and he winked at her. The fans behind her thought that it was directed at them and fan girled loudly. One fan was about to pass out. Amelie smiled at Harrys direction and sent him a wink back. Their small gestures went unnoticed by everyone.

Amelie stayed at the position as it was an amazing angle of all the boys. The girls behind her still freaked out about the wink from Harry and Amelie shook her head lightly, knowing the person it was directed at - her.

„Excuse me!" A voice asked Amelie and she turned around. It were the girls behind her. „How can I help you?" Amelie asked them kindly. „Could you take pictures of us?".  
Amelie nodded and took picutes of the teens that did inappropriate poses, pushing their breasts up, thinking that when the boys would see it they would fall in love with them.

Amelie pulled her thumb out indicating that she took them and the clearly underage girls thanked her.

Amelie turned around and was met with Louis posing amazingly at the moment which Amelie couldn't resist to take a picture off.

The concert snd the night ended and Amelie was rested in her bunk bed, when a hand went into her hand that was hanging of the bed. Their fingers connected and Amelie loved the feeling of his big hand around hers.


	10. 08

**Dublin, Ireland**

They were now staying at a hotel insted of the tour bus. Amelie was in her room that she stayed in alone, trying to get some work done so she could hop into a bath and finally relax. The last days were exhausting and Amelie hadn't had a good nights sleep since he tour started. It was the uncomftable beds fault. It was small and hard, and she was mostly scared of falling down than getting back problems at her 18 years. 

A knock on the hard and black door had Amelie stopp with her work to get up and greet who ever knocked. Opening the heavy door with a energetic swing she was greeted with the face of Harry. He waved at her with a small smile. Amelie let him inside adn watched him siton the couch of her small suite - which she got thanks to one direction. "So... can we talk?" he asked her "I mean you're already here so yeah, talk".

He sighed "I really like you and want to take you out on a date". Amelie felt like her heart stopped beating and froze. She hoped that he would ask her out but didn't think that it would happen that soon. "Yes" she replied "when?".

Harry grinned "Now". "I'm not ready" Amelie replied pointing at her clothes. She was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, not a good date outfit. "Then change" he replied to her, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Amelie nooded, ran to her suitcase to take out wearable things and quickly made her way to the big bathroom. 

It didn't took her a while to get ready, changing faster than she ever did in her entire life - she was excited. "Ready?" he asked and Amelie nodded, grabing her purse wiht her things and opening the door. "After you" Harry smiled at went out of the door. 

"So where are we going?" Amelie asked him. They were now at the lobby of the hotel, waiting for a car to pick them up. "It's a surprise but I give you a hint: are you hungry?" Harry was teasing her and Amelie thought were they could go.

The drive to their destination was filled with conversation. They both were getting to know each other better. The car stopped on a small street and the door opend. Outside of the car Amelie saw a small little café. Harry took his and in hers and walked towards it. 

They have been talking for hours inside the café talking about the dumbest thing that would come up. Their hands were together almost the whole time and that felt normal.

They were now walking back to the hotel, risking the fact that fans could see them. "You get ten million pounds but you have to stop singing, would you take it?" Amelie asked him. Harry thought about it "I wouldn't, I love singing to much and what should I do with ten million pounds?" Harry answerd her would you rather question with honest. "You get a million punds but you have to stop talking to me, would you?" Harry asked because it was his turn.

"I wouldn't because talking to you is more important and worth to me than a million punds". Harry smiled and stoped walking. Amelie looked at him in confussion before his lips were pressed against hers. They stood there kissing, in a small alley, for a while, both not wanting to let go of each other. Amelie was pressed againt a brick wall with Harry leaning into her. His hands travelled down to her hips and thing, squezing it. Amelie let out a yelp at his squeze and Harry took that as a opprotunity to put his tounge into her mouth. 

Now back at the hotel Amelie thought about that date and still felt his hands on her thights.


	11. 09

**Belfast, Northern Ireland**

Harry felt no different than Amelie, that last kiss they shared he couldn't forget. "Why are you so distracted?" Louis asked his friend. "We kissed" was all Harry told him and Louis knew that it was about his mysterious girl. "Really" he exclaimed. "It was amazing, not a peck but different" Harry dreamed.

Harry could still remember it, the feelings never left him. After Louis asked him more questions he left Harrys hotel room and Zayn, who was also in Harrys hotel room, heard their whole conversation and Zayn was surpised when Louis still didn't know that it was about his younger sister. Because it was quite obvious and everyone of the boys knew about Harrys litle crush.

"So when are you going to tell Louis that your mystery girl is Amelie?" Harrys face fell when he heard Zayn ask this. He didn't know that he knew that they have something going on. "I don't know" he honsetly replied. Harry had absolutley no idea when they were going to tell it Louis or their Management. He doesn't know to who it was worse and harder to tell.

"You have to tell him eventually" Zayn reminded him and he was right. The sooner he told it him the less it would hurt and madden Louis. "I know, but we aren't even together yet" Zayn shook his head at the naivety of the youger man. "That doesn't change it, you like her right?" Zayn asked the boy, trying to get him to understand that it doesn't matter if they are ogether or not. He clearly had feelings for her and Louis deserved to know it. "I really like her but I'm scared of how he will react" Harry told Zayn how he felt towards his situation - they were close friends and he could trust Zayn with his deepest secrets.

"Look Harry, at first Louis will be mad and then we will eventually warm up to the idea of you two together. You're his friend adn you lived together and he is his sister. He loves you both and wants the best for you and if its you two together he will support it. I promise it"

With Zayns little speech something clicked inside of Harry. Zayn was right and he would have to listen to him. But first he would have to aks Amelie to be his girlfriend.

Harry went over to his bed and let himself fall dramatically on it. "I am nervous!" her exclaimed nervously. Zayn made his way towards Harrys bed and jumped on top of him. The boy underneath him giggled as Zayn was tickeling Harry. 

Louis heard everything about what they both spoke about. They weren't quietly talking about it and Louis was pissed. He asked himself why Harry wouldn't tell him and if it was his fault that he made him feel like he wouldn't support them. He agreeed to what Zayn said, he would be pissed and mad but he would accept them - only if they made each other happy.

He walked towards Amelies hotel room, wanting to ask her about her feelings and if she liked the boy. He knocked at the door and it got opend by a laughing Liam. "Hey mate" Liam let Louis in and Louis went to sit opposite of Amelie. "Hey Louis" she cheerfully greeted him. "Amelie I have a question" he immediatly went in with his little intergation on her. "yeah, shoot away"

"Do you have feelings for Harry?"

Amelies face had a shocked expresssion and she could her Liam laughing at it. "No" she quickly replied with a lie but Louis could see through it. "You do have feelings for him" Louis pointed at her, now blushing face. "Would you be mad if I did?" she whisperd and Louis asked her it repeat it.

"Mate she aksed if you would be mad if she did. Clean ears" Liam replied to Louis, who showed him he middle finger. "Fuck off, Liam".

"I wouldn't be mad if you did. He is a handsome and nice guy, innit?"


	12. 10

**Dublin, Ireland**

Days have passed, since Amelie confirmed her crush on Harry to her older brother. Ever since Louis has been keeping an eye on them, every single movement was tracked down to the details. Louis was practically drilling holes into them. Amelie didn't mind at first but it has been getting slightly annoying for her. Louis had his reasons - he may say that he is just a protection brother but in real life he is scared that he will loose his siter to his best friend. Deep down he knew that he would defently not loose her but the fear crawled up to his head and stayed there like a parasite.

Louis head was going crazy. The 'parasite' wouldn't leave and it got worser every hour, even if he tried to not think about it. After hours of him going crazy in his head he decided to talk about it with someone. He had to talk to Amelie about it. It was the only way the thoughts would leave his head and he could finally be happy for the almost couple. 

"Hey Amelie" Louis called for her, as she was sitting alone in the green room, all the others partying their concert ending away. "Hey Louis" she waved and put her laptop on the desk infront of her, almost hitting her tea cup. "Whats on your mind?" she asked him. She knew taht something was going on with him with the way he was acting. He wasn't himself. He wasn't 'the swag masta from doncasta'. 

"How do you know somethings wrong?" He asked perplex and sat down next to her. His legs going onto the small glas table. "Louis, I know you sicne I was born, so I know when somethings on your mind". Her answer made sence to him and he nodded. He didn't think about that.

"I'm scared"

"Why are you scared?"

He looked down on his hands, scared to tell the truth. Scared to tell her that he fears of losing her to Harry. But he had to put on his big boy pants and tell her.

"I'm scared that I will lose you". "Lose yo uto who?"

Amelie didn't understand why he felt like it, she thought about why he would think that. Was she bad sister?

"Harry". Thats all he said.

"Louis, you are not going to lose me, because I love you so much, even more thn Harry and myself combined. You are worth to much to lose"

Louis smiled, his mind getting slightly better but he still had this fear inside of him.

"I know but I don't know why I feel like this" Louis was getting frustrating with himself and with the way his mind acted. "It's okay if you feel like it, you don't have to punish yourself"

Amelie put a resuring hand on Louis shoulder a squeezed it.

"I love you Lou". 

The sound of his childhood nickname put a smile, instead of a frown, on his face. Seeing his smile made Amelies smile even bigger. Their relationship was some of the things that Amelie loved the most.

"I love you too, Amsie"


	13. 11

**Manchester, England**

For Amelie was the excitement of the concert an amazing feeling and taking part in it with taking pictures and videos made it even better. With her camera secured thigtly in her hands she took photos of the boys. It made her heart beat faster then usual. It wasn't a nervous or scared beat but one where she did what she loved and enjoyed the fact.

Moments like right now will never leave her brain and will stuck in there for ever. Harry was singing summer love to her. His hand was stretched out as far as he could and looked her deeply in the eyes. His face scanning hers.

He noticed the way her lips curled up and how her eyes sparkled everytime she looked at a picture she just took. It made him fall in love with her even more. Just seeing her doing things she loved made him fall more.

With the song ending, so did Harrys little 'special' performance to Amelie. The melody for over again played and the crowd cheered even louder that they did before. Amelie was wondering how the fans got their energy and voice for screaming the whole concert and singing along to every song loudly.

She made her way to the other side of the stage, still taking pictures of the boys - in which some of them the boys smiled or made a funny face at the camera. 

The concert ended quickly and Amelie felt like that concert was the loudest of the ones that they already did. Her ears felt like they were going to explode and her face was getting warmer and warmer, maybe it was also the fact that Harry sung to her that made her so hot.

She tried to put her cold hands against her warm face, trying to get it to cool down. Backstage the boys were sweaty and happy, singing a random song together. Amelie quietly made her way out to get to the tour bus. What she didn't knew was that Harry was following her.

He scared her which Amelie did not like. He pressed her against the bus and kisssed her. Amelies hands made her way to tug at his sweaty curls, making Harry moan out. They kissed for a while but got interrupet by a flashlight.

One of the security guards shined at them thinking it was somebdy else. "Sorry Mr. Styles and Ms. Tomlinson, I thought it was a fan" The man with a heavy accent apologized to them. "No worry sir" Harry resured him and they watched him leave.

As the man was walking out fo their view, their lips connected again. 

It was now the next morning and the tour busses drove of to their new destination. Rhe guys were playing a card game - except Louis and Amelie.

After their heartfelt conversation they got closer than they already were and were having a phone call with their mother and younger siblings. They were laughing at something funny, that happend to the twins - Phoebe and Daisy. Amelie missed her whole family more than she did before. She missed coming home from university and feeling the warmth and love that their house spreaded.

Harry was playing with Niall, Liam and Zayn and got red when Zayn asked him, when he is going to aske Amelie to be his girlfriend. The three guys teased him and pinched his cheek, finding it funny seeing their friend so sheepish.

"Harry it's alright, we all know that you are heads iver heels for her" Liam teased. "Shut up" was all that Harry could say. "Don't use that languages, what would Amelie say" Niall relplied and Harry told him to shut up again. The guys were laughing their asses of and Harry couldn't hepl to stop himself from also laughing at their teasingness.

He loved them to much to care or to take it seriously enough to get offended.


	14. 12

**Liverpool, England**

„So you and me are going on a date tonight" Harry pointed between him and Amelie as he leaned against the bed, watching Amelie brush her hair.

„When" Amelie asked with a smile. Another sate sounded good and fun.  
„After the concert at 11" he went over to the smaller girl and cupped her cheek with his big hand. „It's going to be amazing". He left but smiled at her before.

Amelies thoughts immediately went to what she was going to wear and if he is going to ask to be his girlfriend. She felt like it was the right time.

The concert arena in Liverpool was big and Harry loved it. Concert always brought him a different kind of joy.

He wiped his sweaty palms against his skinny black jeans. Nervous about the concert and the date afterwards.

His hand went to his unruly curly brown hair and he shook it - a habit he picked up over the past months.

The concert was about to start and Harry could already hear his beloved fans screaming and singing a lyrics to their songs.

It was the best sound in the world to hear all of their voices combine, creating an amazing sound and it gave the songs a different meaning and made the song better.

The boys did their typical thing before their concert and went up by the small lift to the stage.

The screams got louder when the boys arrived at the stage. Every face had a big smile on it and it made Harrys even bigger.  
His heart raced against his chest as his fear of not delivering well was getting higher and higher.

His nerves eased as the first song played and he got lost in it.

The melody filled his body and he started singing. He was in his world and he loved it. Through music he could be himself. He could be open.

Harry and Amelie met in front of the bus and went hand holding to the arena, walking up to the highest part of it.

They sat there, watching the skyline of Liverpool and enjoying their time together. The sound of the city was the only source of sound between them and they wouldn't change a thing.

It was relaxing for both of them, seeing cars drive and light going out and on.

Amelie leaned against Harrys chest. His arm was around her body, holding her thight and close to him. Scared to lose her in any way.

„Amelie"

„Yeah"

Harry looked at her deep in to her beautiful eyes.

„Will you be my girlfriend"

Amelie eyes went wide and she nodded in response.

Her heart fluttered and was pounding so hard.  
She never felt this way for someone and no question made her heart race and cheeks redden.

Harrys heart went crazy he was nervous of what she is going to answer.

Amelie opened her mouth but no words came out.

He made her breathless.

He made her speechless.

He made her fall for him.


	15. 13

**Liverpool, England**   
  
  


Amelies heart raced and even though only seconds passed it felt like a eternity for Harry. He hoped she would say yes or else he would look like a complete idiot. 

"Yes"

Harry couln't contain his smile as the words came out of Amelie. He quickly stood up and pulled Amelie with him. His strong arms wrapped around her body thigtly. He was happier than ever. Amelie smiled as Harry hugged her. Harry looked at her with loving eyes and conntected his lips with her soft ones. 

Fireworks exploded in both of their stomaches. Their lips didn't lose contact for a while, both enjoying the way they taste too much to let go off. "Hey girlfriend" Harry smiled and he fell in love with the words, as he associates it with her. 

He looked diffrently at her, not like he used to, not like he felt something for her and couldn't act on it. Now he looked at her full of love, not caring who sees it. She was his and he was hers.

"Hello boyfriend" The couple couldn't contain their smiles and grinned at eachother with a smile as big as their faces. They both where in their own little world, where no one could disturb them. 

"Shall we go inside?" Harry asked his girlfriend as he noticed her shivering. He took both of her, compared to his, smaller hands as rubbed them, trying to create some friction between their hands. Amelie nodded at her boyfriend. 

Walking off hand in hand the couple chatted about meaningless things on their way down. "So Amelie, what are your plans after the tour?" Amelie had to think about it. She honestly hadn't thought about it. "I don't know" They both laughed at her cluelessness. "Who is your celebrity crush?" Harry asked her.

"Oh Ed Sheeren, a hundert percent" Amelie answerd quickly. "I'm going to irgnore the fact taht you answerd it so quickly" Harry pointed out with a smile. He didn't care how fast she answerd him, since he is already dated her.

"Well, you can say I'm quick at most things" Amelie said innocently to him and Harry blicked a few times, trying to comprehend what she just said. "What-" Harry stopped himself before asking, rather waiting for the right moment to ask her about it. Amelie grinned at his reaction to what she said. She did it on purpose to see how he would react.

The good looking couple were now at the tour bus, as their new destination was Sheefield, which wasn't far from Liverpool. "Before we go in there, can we keep our relationship a secret for a while?" Harry asked her. "I'm not ashamed of our relationship but you never know what will happen" he added quickly, trying not to sound like he was embaressed of her but wanting to keep it between them for a while.

"Like our little dirty secret?" Amelie asked him and Harry nodded. "Alright". Amelie understood where he came from and it was probably the best idea. They all ready had the boys sitting at their necks and keeping it secret gave them some, much needed, privacy.


	16. 14

**Sheffield, England**

The next morning was quite normal, except of the loving looks that Amelie and Harry shared - in secret. They hoped that nobody would catch them acting like a couple, stealing kisses when their alone and holding hands.

Starting from skinny love , they were now in their puppy love phase. A phase were both of them want to have as much contact as they could. On one side, some people find it annoying and you could practically classify their relationship, like the kids in high school that would make put in the middle of the school, against some sort of wall. But on the other side, some people find that phase of a relationship amazing, because of how in love they are and how they are not emberessed or shy to show it to the whole world. Not all relationships are like this, some couples act like they have been married for a long time.

Something that not one of them have reconized yet is that they are defently soulmates. They fit perfectly together and their made for each other. They both couldn't be in a long-term relationship with out one another. They would feel like their missing something. That was a problem for their individual relationships. He and she loved their partners, more or less, but always felt like there was something missing.

Harrys whole body got full of love, excitement and a bit of proudness when he saw her. His girlfriend. Harry felt good using this term for Amelie and he could never get tired of calling ehr his. She made him genuinely happy.

Even though both of them made it so obvious that tey were more than friends, none of the boys clocked it. They were defently not good at connecting the dots between them.

Their relationship was kind of a secret love affair, which was a new thing for both of the young adults. The couple found it refreshing and excited. The feeling was a rush of adrenalin, that they both found quite addicting. Addicting was also the feeling of each other. Their hands couldn't stop or let go from each other. Their lips conntected every single time, when they were alone and had time. 

It was getting close to the start if the concert and Amelie was cleaning her camera and camera lenses. She hasn't done ot in a long time and it has been getting a little dirty over the past concerts and all the travel they have done.

Suddenly hands slung from behind around her torson and Amelie tensed up but quickly relaxed when Harry greeted her. "What are you doing?" he asked his girlfriend and gave a small kiss to her neck. "Cleaning up my camera" Amelie told him. 

"Can you teach my how to?" he asked her and Amelie looked at him with a questioning look. "You want me to teach you how to clean a camera?" Amelie asked in disbelief. She didn't think Harry was interested in this sort of stuff, but she liked it. Her helping him let them spent more time together.

"Yes, I want to learn it" Harry told her with confidence in his voice.

Amelie explained it till Harry got called to go on stage. Amelie appreciated the time that they have spent together. Amelie made her way towards the crowd. Her ears have slowly gotten used to all the screaming from the fans and it was the best feeling. She could work better now but it was still loud. Her hands almost automaticlly took pictures of the band. It was getting quite natural for her and she asked herself what will after the tour happen. Even though she will travel the whole tour and it was just only the start, the question came to her head. Maybe she could do another tour with them or she would take another job as a tour photographer. Maybe she could apply to be Ed Sheerans one, or maybe for Taylor Swift, or maybe even Ariana Grande. 

Amelie dreamed to much, which was sometimes a bad thing, but overall good. It meant that she had a lot of creativity and in her job creativity is a must have.


	17. 15

**Nottingham, England**

Amelie woke up from giggles, which she didn't regonize. She wondered who brought someone to hang in the bus, maybe a sibling or a girlfriend. She didn't seem to bother. It wasn't new that Zayn or Liam invited their girlfirend or sister over. Amelie stood up and streched, she still hasn't got used to the bunk bed and it made her back hurt and all of her limbs ache when she woke up.

She made her way to the bathroom and it surpirsed her that she didn't see any of the boys, normaly they would be already annoying her with their pointless arguments on who is better than the other in certain things. She felt like a mother that had to stop her kids from arguing.

After getting ready in the bathroom she went to the living room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw two persons talking. In front of her were Harry and Taylor Swift. Eventhough it's bad to listen to a private conversation Amelie felt the need to listen. It wasn't that Amelie didn't trust Harry, she trusted him wiht her whole life, but she couldn't fight the urge to hear what they had to say.

"So are you in a relationship?" Taylor asked Harry and Harrys smile got bigger and blushed. "Yeah. She is the most amazing girl you could meet. I love her". Harry said it with his whole heart. He really loved her.

"She must be great, when she is _to be loved_ by you" Taylor said and she was right. Harry was lucky to have her. 

"Yeah. I love her and I want to spend my whole life with her" Harry confessed to his friend. "and I feel like eventhough we have been together for a few weeks that it felt like years." he added. 

Amelies heart as she heard his words was pounding hard. Never in a million years would she have thought that someone would say that about her. She couldn't wait to tell him how much she loved and appreaciated him. Amelie knocked at the wall, a way of asking to come in.

"Hey love" Harry greeted her and sttod up to give her a kiss on the lips, which Amelie galdy returned. "Hey Harry". "I need to indroduce you to my friend Taylor" Hary told her and pointed across his shoulder to Tayor, who sat on the couch.

"Hey I'm Amelie" Amelie indroduced herself to one of her favorite artist. "Hey Amelie I'm Taylor. Harry has told he a lot about you" Taylors tone of voice was warm and friendly. You could tell that she was nice and smart by the way she was talking. "Hopefully only goof things" Amelie joked. "Only the best" Harry chipped in.

"So tell me about youself" Taylor patted next to her.

It felt like hours, where Taylor and Amelie talked and got to know each other and in that time Harry left. He decided to leave them alone and to see the other boys, with whom he would probably write a song or do god knows what together.

Amelie and Taylor found pretty quickly things they had in common and clicked straight. Taylor even sopke to her about a new job after this tour. Amelie was never happier in having a good friend as Taylor. She was nice to her and was not like the media portrait her. They would defently best friends in a short period of time. 

The both sat, laughed and talked till Amelie had to go to work and Taylor stayed to watch. Thanks to Harry a new strong friendship has been created.


	18. 16

**Birmingham, England**

Louis and Liam had a stupid debate of somthing and Louis got a bit heated as his scrams and yellings woke up Harry. He was sleeping late since he and Amelie had a long night last night. They were at a bar in the city and got lost in their conversation till they got kicked out of the pub.

_flashback_

_Harry and Amelie were laughing at something, that wasn't actually that funny but their slightly drunk selves found everything funny. "Hey guys, we are closing" the bartender said to them, while taking their empty glasses to clean them. "alright" Amelie said and stood up form her seat, Harry following her actions. They both walked out of the pub hand in hand, only slightly stumbleing_

The day beofre was a special day for both of them as it was their one month anniversary, which didn't feel like it was a month.

_flashback_

_Amelie and Harry sat at the bar with drinks in their hand and having a interesting conversation. "I'm telling you Harry there is no way that you won't win at the brits some day" Amelie aruged with him "Amelie, our music isn't as seen as the other nominees music" Harry tried to find an argument about the fact that they won't win a brit. "Harry , my love, I'm telling you you will win a brit some day, trust me"_

Spending time together for such a long time was someting which they both cherrished. "Hey" Harry whisperd to a sleeping Amelie next to him, his morning voice was raspy and Amelie couldn't get enough of it. "Hey Harry" Amelie whisperd back to him, giving him a quick peck on his soft lips.

Somehow the young couple managed to fit in Harrys bunk bed and slepped in there. To them it didn't matter that they had almost no space in that little bed. The night was long but Harry and Amelie never felt closer.

Amelie climbed on top of Harry to get out of the bed but she couldn't go far as Harry was hodlding her close to him, not letting her go. "Harry" she whined at him but all he did was msile at her. "Have I told you that I love you?" Harry asekd and everything froze.

Amelie looked at him shockingly, she didn't think that Harry would tell her that he loved her that soon in their relationship and she was shoked by it. "You don't have to -" Harry started but got cutted off by Amelie pressing a kiss to his lips. "I love you too". 

The boy beneath Amelie smiled at her and leaned up, as much as he could, to press a loving kiss on her soft lips. The kiss was full of love.

Their little moment got interupted by a cough. Their heads snapped up and the couple saw Louis leaning against the door frame. Amelie quickly stood up, so that she stood in front of the bunk bed "So..." Louis started "when were you going to tell me about this?" he asked the caught couple.

"Around a month" Amelie said "but we were going to tell you soon" she added quickly. "I'm not mad" Louis told the couple and he could see them visibly relax. "But Styles if you hurt her in any, and I mean in any way, I will not hesitate to hurt you" Louis pointed to the younger boy, who nodded at his words.

"I won't" Harry told him "Then we won't have a problem" Louis told him with a smile on his face, not the frown he had earlier.


	19. 17

**Birmingham, England**

Harry and Louis decided to go to the city together. Louis insisted that they had to talk about the relationship between the curly headed boy and his sister. "So how is it going?" Louis asked Harry. "It's good. It's good" Harry answerd "I'm happy with her" he added.

"Thats amazing" Louis told the taller boy. "I just hope that managment lets you keep your relationship. You know how they are" Louis told him.

Louis was right and Harry knew it. Managment and Simon weren't the best of managments. They wanted to be in every ones business, even though they shouldn't. One thing Harry was scared of was that managemtn would do something to their relatinship and he didn't want to find out what.

"Yeah I know, but I think they like her." Harry hoped it atleast. "Yeah, they do but still. Is it enough?" Louis was rather cousious about the whole management thing. You never know what they would do.

"What could be happen? You having to break off and have a pr relationhip?" Louis joked, trying to lighten the mood of their conversation. His joke seem to work as Harrys frown was now gone and a smile was on his face.

"Yeah. I hope not becuase me with somebody else?" Harry said with a fake offended look on his face,"never happening" Louis finished his sentence. The friends laughed at their little jokes.

"Harry you have to date her now" Louis put on his best Simon impression. All he did was keep his face the same but raise his eyebrows dramatically. "Harry do what I say" Harry joined in at the Simon slaunder.

The two kept doing these impressions and laughed harder than they had ever done before. "I think we should head back" Harry said looking at his phone as a message from Liam appeared on it. 

"Liam wants us at the stadium" he added at Louis confused look. Harry showed Louis the message and Louis noticed the background of Harrys phone. "nice background" Louis commeted and Harry blushed. "oh you're blushing" Louis kind off yelled and pointed at Harrys red face.

They turned around and walked the same way they came from. After half an hour the pair was back at the stadium they had their concert at.   
  
  
  


The crowd screamed as the five boys came to stage. Harry couldn't stop smiling at his fans, who took pictures and videos of them. He looked if he could find Amelie at the front of the stage and saw her talking with a young man. 

Something inside of him got triggerd by it. Jealousy. Harry knew that he shouldn't be jealous, Amelie loved him but he couldn't help but feel that way. 

He didn't like the feeling and how insecure he got so quickly by her just talking to someone. Harry didn't think that anyone would notice that he is jealous of this man but Zayn did. 

Zayn saw the looks that Harry gave the man every time he looked at them and knew that it was a bit too obvious. He abroached Harry when it wasn't their turn to sing. "Stop looking over there" Zayn whisperd at him, in which Harry replied "I'm not".

"Stop being jealous" was the second and last thing Zayn said before it as his turn to sing again.   
  
  
  


After the concert Harry left to find Amelie. He searched every where: the green room, back stage, the dressing rooms but there was no sign of her, until her found her at the bus. 

"Hey" was all that Amelie could say before she was pressed against the bus and Harry kissed her hungryly. Amelie was a bit taken back as Harry kissed her like he never did before but she didn't complain. She melted in the kiss and let Harry take the dominace and let him do his thing. One of his hands went to the side of her neck and the other to her waist. 

"You're mine" Harry growled at her.


	20. 18

**London, England**

The moddy, rainy and cold weather in London resembled Amelies mood. Her eyes were swolen and red from all the crying she had done. Her cheeks salty and red. Her head hung low and a hood on, she wanted nobody to see her in this state. She walked past high buldings, one of them being Modest Management. 

She didn't even care to look at it, even they gave her her dream job but the pain that they caused was right now bigger. She never thought that it would feel like this. Heartbreak. This word alone caused Amelie pain. Her heart has been shattert from the person she least expected it.

She walked fast, ignoring the looks she got from passing by people. Her fingers searched for her keyes in her jacket pocket. The door to her small apartment opend and she stepped in. Amelie slid down the, now, closed door buring her face in her hands. Sobs were the only source of sound in her own space. 

After a while Amelie couldn't be botherd to cry, she had no tears left to cry. She stood up and threw her jacket on one chair and threw her shoes somewhere behind her. She made her way to the bathroom.

Amelie didn't look into the mirror, she didn't want to see her face. Instead she turned on the water and washed her face in hopes that her face got a little better. 

Looking up the mirror she looked at herself. Her eyes were puffy and red - it defently looked like she had been crying-, her lips were red, same with her cheeks.

All Amelie wanted to do was go to bed and do nothing.

She blamed herself for her heartbreak. Questions like, was it all her fault? Was she not a good enough girlfriend? What did she do wrong that Harry would break off with her like he did?

Her thoughts were interupted by the door bell. Amelie didn't want somebody to see her, thats why she acted like she wasn't at home, in hopes that the unwanted guest wuld leave. 

But the guest didn't leave but rang the door bell so much, that Amelie got annoyed by it. She stomped to the door and opend it but slammed it back when she saw that Harry was the unwanted guest. 

He was the person she wanted to see the least. How dare was he to break off with her but then come to her housing?

Harry didn't like the fact that she closed the door on him and rang again. Amelie opend the door "leave" was all hse siad to him, not sparing a glance at him but finding interest in the floor. 

"No" Harry said to her. This time Amelie actually looked at him and he looked exactly like her. Red eyes and a puffy face. 

"I said leave Harry" Amelie told him sternly. She wanted to close the door again but Harry pushed himself inside her apartment. 

"I know I have messed up but hear me out" Harry said almost pleading "please". Amelie didn't say anything. Her demanor showing no interest in what Harry had to say but behind that facade she wanted to know why. 

"I didn't want to break up-" Harry started but got interupted by Amelie "Then why did you do it?" 

"If you let me speak I will tell you" Harry told her calmly, the least he wanted was to cause an argument which lead to her hating him more. 

"We had a meeting with our manager and Simon and we came to the topic Relationships. Somehow they found out about us and told me that what he had was unprofessional and that I must break up with you or there would be consequenses" Harry explained. 

Amelie face fell from what she heard from Harry. How could they say and do something about their private life?

"Then why did you do it, you could just acted like you did and tell me the situation" Amelie said to him, she wasn't angry at him. She was more angry at Simon and their Manager.

"I didn't think about that" Harry scratched the back of his head, feeling kind off bad the whole situation that he was caused.

"Do you want t be my secret girlfriend" Harry asked Amelie shyly. "Of course Harry" Amelie kissed him on the lips.

The kiss got heated quickly and Harrys hands travelled down her shirt and up her back. He lead them on the couch in Amelies living room.


End file.
